


Foreplay

by artist_artists



Series: Surprises 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has more in common with Sebastian than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Today I sat down and wrote the first thing that came to mind. This is what came out. I think it might be fun to make this into a little 'verse for when I get bored and want to write over hiatus, but not get stressed out over long fics. I don't really know where this came from, but... Kurtbastian! Yay! (I don't have a beta so I'm sorry in advance.)
> 
> FYI, this fic also involves some past Klaine, and unrequited Seblaine and Klaine, as well.

When Kurt barges into Blaine and Sam’s apartment after a particularly rough day at NYADA, Sebastian Smythe is the last person he expects to see on the couch. Well, maybe not the very last person. It would be more shocking to find Beyoncé in there, but Sebastian is quite the surprise. A very, very unpleasant surprise.

“Kurt!” Sebastian says, giving him a mocking a grin. “It’s been so long.”

Kurt opens his mouth to reply, but the shock of seeing Sebastian again so suddenly is affecting his abilities for snide and witty retorts. He’s still trying to think of something better to say than “Not long enough!” when Sebastian continues.

“So you have a key to Blaine’s apartment, huh? You’re not even dating anymore, how codependent are you?”

“It’s for emergencies,” Kurt manages to get out.

“Is your emergency related to that ridiculous vest you’re wearing?” Sebastian asks. “Because Blaine’s in the shower, but I can pass along a message when he gets out.”

Kurt hadn’t even registered that the shower was running until now. “Why is he in the shower?”

Sebastian’s grin widens. “Now, Kurt, do you _really_ want me to answer that question?”

After the day he’s had, Kurt’s really not equipped to handle the implications of that statement. He’d just wanted to come over here and complain to Blaine, who is always ready to listen to him. Finding another guy already here, especially a guy like Sebastian, feels like a betrayal, and Kurt wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

“What, no message for your ex?” Sebastian calls as Kurt slams the door behind him.

-

“He was messing with you,” Blaine tells Kurt the next day. “We didn’t do anything. He’s friends with Kim from my dance class. He was the person she wanted me to meet. Small world, huh?”

“I can’t believe you brought him back to your apartment.”

Blaine shrugs. “We were catching up.”

“Why would you want to catch up with Sebastian?” Kurt asks.

“Why do you care who I want to catch up with?”

“I don’t!”

“Unless it’s Sebastian?”

“Yes, unless it’s Sebastian,” Kurt says. “He hurt you! You can’t... date him.”

“Actually, I can date whoever I want,” snaps Blaine. “That area of my life ceased to be your business after you dumped me.” He sighs. “Which I really don’t want to fight about again. And anyway, I’m not going to date Sebastian, so you can relax. He asked me out and I turned him down.”

“He asked you out yesterday? Like... for real?” Kurt asks. He can’t even picture Sebastian actually asking someone out instead of just flirting inappropriately.

“Yeah, I felt sort of bad, actually,” Blaine admits. “I think he was really hoping I’d say yes. He was being a douchebag, but like... a really earnest douchebag.”

Kurt frowns. “Strange.”

“Yeah, it was awkward. I hate turning people down. But you’re right, I don’t think I’d ever be comfortable dating him.”

-

Kurt expects that to be the end of it. Blaine doesn’t want to date Sebastian, so they have no reason to see each other. It was an unfortunate incident, but Kurt is reasonably confident that he won’t have to see Sebastian again.

He’s wrong, though, because Blaine and Sebastian don’t stop seeing each other. Sebastian somehow manages to weasel his way into Blaine’s group of friends, and it really cuts into the amount of time Kurt gets to spend with Blaine. He didn’t mind hanging out with Blaine’s friends before, but with the ever-present possibility of Sebastian appearing, Kurt learns to mostly stay away from any activities that aren’t just him and Blaine alone. It sucks, but it works well enough until Blaine’s birthday. His party’s being held at Sebastian’s apartment, since it’s the largest of all of their friends. Kurt’s not so terrible of a friend that he can’t stomach Sebastian for one night in order to attend Blaine’s birthday party. He figures they probably won’t even have to talk.

It takes Sebastian a little more than an hour to approach Kurt, who’s been lurking around the liquor by himself for most of the night. Avoiding Blaine’s new friends for the past few months means Kurt’s not very close with any of them, and Sam, Rachel, and Santana all have dates. Even Blaine has a date, a cute guy from one of his classes that he’s been seeing for a few weeks. They look disgustingly adorable together and have spent most of the evening out on the makeshift dancefloor in the living room. Kurt had already been wondering how long he had to stay in order not to seem rude, and when he saw Sebastian approaching him, he wished he’d already left.

“You’re being really obvious, you know,” Sebastian says as he pours himself a drink.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The death glares you’re shooting Blaine’s boyfriend. You might want to tone it down.”

Kurt frowns. He didn’t even realize he’d been glaring. “I think you’re mistaken, Sebastian. My death glares were meant for you.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Right. I’m just saying, you should probably give it up already.”

“I’m not interested in dating Blaine. And you’re one to talk, anyway. I know you’re just hanging around Blaine in case he changes his mind and agrees to date you.”

Sebastian shrugs. “Well, a guy can hope, right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt murmurs, a little unsettled by Sebastian’s wistful tone. He can relate more than he’d like to admit, though. Seeing Blaine with someone new is hard, and while Kurt hasn’t actively been trying to get Blaine back, it’s hard to deny that he still holds some hope for them in the future.

Kurt and Sebastian are both quiet for a moment as they watch Blaine and Ian dance. “We should dance,” Kurt says without thinking, not wanting the silence to get too awkward.

Sebastian turns to him, eyes wide with disbelief. “What? Why?”

Kurt hadn’t really thought it through before blurting it out, but now that it’s out there, he knows he needs to commit to the idea or he’ll end up looking like an idiot. He grabs Sebastian’s arm and starts tugging him toward the other dancing couples. “Because I’m bored, and we’re the only two people here without dates.”

Sebastian almost trips over his own feet as Kurt pulls him along. “Right, but I’m here without a date by choice, and you’re here without a date because no one can stand you.”

Kurt tries to ignore the jab and just be happy that Sebastian’s back to being snarky and rude. That, Kurt can handle. “Actually, I was under the impression you were here alone because you follow Blaine around like a puppy.”

Sebastian smirks and places his hands on Kurt’s waist as they start to move together. “Following Blaine around leaves me with a good view, what can I say? It’s all pointless, though. We’d never work.”

“Why’s that?” Kurt asks.

“There’s no way he could keep up with me. I’d eat him alive.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Kurt says, pressing in closer as the song picks up speed. “He’s really not as innocent as he seems.”

“Oh yeah? Feel free to provide details to back up that statement,” replies Sebastian.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but keeps dancing close. “You’re a pervert.”

Sebastian moves a hand to Kurt’s back and pulls him in so close that they’re touching. “Is he loud?” he asks, breath tickling Kurt’s ear and making him shiver. “He seems like he’d be loud.”

“He is,” Kurt admits. “Very loud, and very... adventurous.” He thinks he hears Sebastian let out a groan. They’re grinding against each other now, and it’s all Blaine’s fault, Blaine with his amazing ass and his cute boyfriend and his devotion to having tons of alcohol at his party. “This is the weirdest foreplay ever, by the way.”

“This is foreplay, huh?” Sebastian asks, sounding amused. “And here I thought it was an innocent dance between friends.”

“We’re not friends.”

“Definitely not,” agrees Sebastian. He’s pressing his lips against Kurt’s before Kurt can reply.  


End file.
